


Słońce u stóp

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [6]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musiałam, w growej Wyzimie NPC poświęcają pogodzie stanowczo za dużo czasu, bym w końcu nie zwróciła na to uwagi. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słońce u stóp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisienka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wisienka).



Już w drzwiach odwrócił się, pocałował baronową jeszcze raz.  
– Dobranoc, Luizo – wyszeptał tkliwie.  
– Dobranoc, mój panie – odszepnęła Luiza. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zaniepokojona, czułym ruchem zapięła mu pelerynę pod samą szyją. – Tylko nie zazięb się, proszę. Doprawdy, czy w Wyzimie zawsze musi trwać takie oberwanie chmury?  
– Chmury? – zdumiał się Foltest. Podniósł rękę. Faktycznie, padało. Lało wręcz, chyba nawet jemu na głowę.  
– Tam, gdzie stoisz, o pani, słońce świeci cały czas – zapewnił z żarem. I pocałował Luizę raz jeszcze, już naprawdę ostatni, po czym odetchnął szeroko, pełną piersią i zbiegł po schodkach kamieniczki na ulicę. Powóz już czekał. Foltest odprawił go szerokim machnięciem ręki, któremu towarzyszył nie mniej szeroki uśmiech. Zaiste, słońce mu świeciło, świat tańczył, w powozie by teraz nie wysiedział. Deszcz? Furda deszcz! Miłość go grzała, wino go grzało, ten tkliwy, ach, głos Luizy go grzał, że on sam, król przebrany za kupca, tańczyłby teraz, śpiewał, krzyczał z radości na całą Wyzimę.  
Tymczasem ruszył przed siebie tanecznym, rozkołysanym krokiem, machając kupiecką laseczką i nucąc pod nosem. Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da - a ,chędożyć! Jego miasto czy nie? Jeśli ma ochotę śpiewać na ulicy, to będzie śpiewał na ulicy! A miał, miał dziką ochotę śpiewać w ten deszcz, i z deszczem też, i z całym światem – nawet z tym przechodniem, co przeleciał obok, ukłonu nie złożywszy – bo spotkało go szczęście, bo serce się rwało, bo – skoczył w pląsie, uwiesił się bulgoczącej rynny, ciżmy zalał przy okazji – a, śmiał się z ciżm, miał słońce u stóp i apetyt na miłość ogarniał, ach, znów! Foltest przytknął czule policzek do rynny. Ach, śpiewać i tańczyć, po prostu tańczyć w deszczu!  
Tańczył więc, kołował z pluskiem przez cały trotuar, pusty, taka ulewna noc, że kto żyw, zniknął stąd… Foltest wyhamował na chwilę, odrzucił głowę, popatrzył prosto w niebo. I co, pada deszcz? A tu śmiać mu się chce! I tańczyć, i takt laseczką wybijać – da-da-da-da-da, stuk-stuk-stuk-stuk-stuk – i wokół laseczki krążyć, i obejmować, palcami jak po lutni przebierać, da-da-da-da-da, stuk-stuk-stuk-stuk-PLUUUSK.  
Ach, tańczyć i śpiewać, kiedy deszcz!

*

Talar stał w bramie, kuląc się przed tnącą ukośnie pluchą i patrzył w zadumie, jak Jaśnie Wielmożny król Foltest władowuje się w pląsie pod rynnę, po czym, nadal tanecznym krokiem, bierze za bełtanie jaśnie wielmożnymi nogami w rynsztoku.  
Ostatni raz, kiedy władca tak harcował, skończył się przeprowadzką i wzywaniem wiedźmina. A wtedy było ciepło, środek lata. Talar westchnął w duchu, pokiwał głową. Teraz to się, kurwa, pewnie bez regularnej armii nie obejdzie.


End file.
